Memories, Promises And Chocolate
by CamilaSF
Summary: Quando uma promessa é feita, por dois corações puros...O destino não deixa-os esquecer nem o tempo apagar, e ele lhe dá todas as chances de cumpri-la...Foi isso que eles fizeram.


_- Feita para minha amiga Anna,que do nada disse que queria uma One-shot GaaSaku dos dias dos namorados...E o que eu não faço pela minhas amigas...Então lá fui eu tentar fazer uma e acabou saindo isso._

_Espero que gostem_

* * *

_**Memories, Promises and Chocolate**_

Em Suna, o dia estava insuportavelmente quente, mas se via pessoas caminhando para lá e para cá com presentes, flores, e etc...Hoje era dia dos namorados.

Nisso se via um jovem, Gaara, em seu quarto, ele mexia no guarda-roupa, onde muitas vezes resmungava, e nessa sua procura encontrou algo que a muito achava que tinha perdido. Era um ursinho, ele era de quando era pequeno, velho por assim dizer mas tinha uma lembrança única, principalmente de quem deu o ursinho para ele.

Pegando-o na mão deu umas batidinhas nele para tirar um pouco do pó que tinha nele e deixou-se lembrar do dia que ganhou, dando um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar que tinha sido em um dia dos namorados que ganhou-o.

_[...] Gaara andava sozinho, de cabeça baixa, pois não queria ver os olhares das pessoas de medo, repulsa, horror, ele estava se acostumando com isso, mas nem por isso deixava de ser doloroso. Caminhou até o parquinho e se sentou em um dos bancos mais distantes e ficou a olhar as outras crianças que brincavam, e davam presentes para seus "amores".Ele também notava os olhares que as crianças mandavam para ele...Repulsa...Ele baixou a cabeça sentindo lagrimas se formarem no canto dos olhos, Ele não queria machucar ninguém, ele não queria ter um monstro dentro de si. Mas se virou rapidamente ao sentir um pequeno cutucão no seu braço e ficou surpreso por ver uma menina, que parecia ter a mesma idade dele, ele nunca tinha a visto em suna, ela tinha cabelos de uma cor única - Rosa - e os olhos que ele achou os mais lindos que já tinha visto, de um verde vivo, puro._

_Olhou para a menina com os olhos um pouco arregalados, achava-a estranha pois ela não o olhava com medo ou repulsa, perdido nesses pensamentos nem viu a menina sorrir um pouco travessa e despertou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu algo doce, sendo suavemente empurrado na sua boca, um bombom de chocolate._

_Viu-a sorrir, e ele lhe olhou ainda mais surpreso_

_– Feliz dia dos namorados, ruivinho - Falou a rosada, - Hoje é um dia que não se pode ficar triste, nem nada parecido._

_– Você não tem medo de mim? - O pequeno Gaara perguntou temeroso_

_– Não... - Falou a pequena, onde franziu a testa - Porque teria? Você nunca fez nada de mal contra mim, ou alguém que conheço_

_– …..- Gaara ficou sem palavras para a menina ela era a única que não tinha o julgado nem nada._

_Gaara notando as outras crianças cochichando e apontando para a menina de cabelos rosados que conversa com ele, se virou para ela._

_– Não é bom você conversar comigo, vão começar a te incomodar - Falou o ruivo, mesmo que no fundo não quisesse afastar aquela menina de cabelos rosados, que ainda nem sabia o nome_

_Ele viu a menina fazer uma carranca, e seguir o olhar para onde Gaara tinha olhado_

_– Deixa eles, eles implicam comigo também...Só porque sou de outra vila, e tenho cabelos da cor rosa - Falou ela um pouco emburrada_

_O ruivo ficou surpreso, mas deixou-se ser levado, quando a menina que depois ele descobriu se chamar Sakura,para passarem o resto do dia brincando._

_Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o dia começou a escurecer e a noite vinha lentamente, a rosada se virou para o menino_

_– Nee ne Gaara eu tenho que ir - Sakura disse um pouco triste, ficando ainda mais quando viu o rosto do ruivo cair ao ouvir as palavras da mesma_

_– Ok... - Falou baixinho, sentindo-se triste_

_– Droga - Falou a menina, sentido se pior por dizer algo ainda pior para seu novo amigo - Gaara...E-Eu vou voltar para minha vila amanha cedo - Viu o rosto do menino cair ainda mais com essa notícia. A menina olhou para os lados e viu algo no banco, o de antes onde tinha conversado, e correu pegando e voltou até o menino_

_Gaara viu Sakura lhe entregar um urso e a ouviu dizer_

_– Aqui Gaara...Para você não se sentir tão sozinho quando eu não estiver aqui - Falou Sakura,onde em um impulso deu-lhe um selinho no rosto do ruivo._

_O menino surpreso, levou a mão até a bochecha lhe olhando surpresa e com o rosto um pouco vermelho_

_– O-o que... - Ele não sabia o que dizer para a mesma, que virou a cabeça ouvindo alguém a chamar, e ela logo se virou para ele_

_– Nee Gaara promete que irá a Konoha um dia? E que quando ficarmos grandes vamos ficar juntos? - Falou a menina um pouco insegura, vendo que o menino concordou com a cabeça, levantou o minguinho vendo o ruivo fazer o mesmo onde cruzaram os dedos, sendo assim selando a promessa. [...]_

Essa foi uma promessa que foi esquecida durante um tempo, tanto pela rosada quanto pelo ruivo, que com acontecimentos e o próprio tempo fizeram questão de apagar essa doce lembrança.

Mas o destino não iria deixar um uma promessa tão pura ficasse esquecida. Mas todos sabem que o destino é imprevisível.

Gaara e Sakura se encontram varias vezes, muitos não foram encontros agradáveis, como no Exame Chunnin. Mas com o fim da guerra, e a vinda de Sakura para Suna, para ajudar na recuperação do hospital, e seus feridos, foi um encontro muito bom. Pois a partir dessa missão foi uma sequencia de encontros agradáveis, até que um dia a promessa foi lembrada e finalmente cumprida. Já havia 4 meses que os dois estavam juntos, não era fácil com a distância das vilas, mas o que importava? Eles se amam e toda a vez que se encontram, não desperdiçam um minuto.

Gaara, ao ouvir batidas na porta, respondeu um entre, achando ser um dos seus irmãos, para lhe repreender por abandonar seu escritório enquanto estava cheio de papeladas para resolver como Kage, sem avisar ou algo do tipo. Mas foi surpreendido quando um par de braços o rodeou, assim como sentiu um doce perfume vindo da pessoa que o abraçava.

– Sakura...O que...- Ele não sabia que a mesma estava vindo

– Shh Garra - Falou a rosada o beijando, Gaara prontamente respondeu e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Assim que o ar se vez necessário se separam, sendo assim Sakura pode ver o que ele estava segurando em uma das mãos

– Ahh você ainda guarda ele - Falou ela sorrido, e logo um brilho divertido passou pelo olhar dela - Isso me lembra...Aqui - Falou a mesma, pegando em um dos bolsos do short que usava, e desembalando um bombom e lhe dando

– Feliz dia dos namorados Gaara...

_**~Owari~**_

* * *

_**Bom...Espero que tenham gostado,e por favor comentem e deixem sua opinião,Ela é muito importante para mim.**_

Bjos Camila


End file.
